powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Zombie Dance
"Hey, boss!" said Sapros, "the Falls Creek High is having their high school prom tonight!" "And?" asked King Zor. "Wouldn't it be fun to turn all of the humans into zombies?" asked Sapros. "I get your drift," said King Zor, "now, please leave!" "Yes, sir!" said Sapros. King Zor created DJ Zombie and sent him down with Kakos to the back entrance of Falls Creek High. DJ Zombie disabled the security alarm for the back door. They both broke in the entrance without being noticed. Right away, they were in the back area of the gym. While the human DJ was playing everyone's favorite songs, Kakos came behind him, blindfolded him, dragged him to a closet, and locked him inside. Then DJ Zombie took over. He removed the current record and placed the zombie record on the turntables. As the record was playing, the staff and students began dancing like zombies. The alarm sounded in the starbase battle room. The rangers assembled in the battle room. "They're dancing like zombies!" said Jose. "I know," said Ian, "let's go, everyone!" "Wait," said Mary Ann, "if we go now, we will be caught in the zombie spell! We need a plan!" They all agreed. "So," said Jose, "what do we do?" "I think that this one is up to Lakeisha!" said Akira. "Why do you say that?" asked Lakeisha. "You have wind powers," said Akira, "you are the only one who can destory the record and get out of there quickly. All you have to do is destroy that record!" "Yeah," said Lakeisha, "I guess your right!" "Nothing against you," said Akira, "you just have that ability!" "Yeah, I understand," said Lakeisha, "I'll go; wish me luck!" Lakeisha left the starbase, teleported in front of the turntables, and quickly smashed the record and blew the turntables over. The staff and students who were at the prom were free of the zombie spell. DJ Zombie left quickly. The staff and students were badly shaken up. The gym was in shambles. The staff and students had no idea what happened. They decided to reschedule the prom and leave the state of the gym for the night janitors. Lakeisha teleported back to the starbase. "Good job, Lakeisha," said Mary Ann. "Thanks," said Lakeisha. The others smiled. The alarm sounded again. The rangers saw that DJ Zombie was shooting magic disks at the public. "Guys," said Andros, "I have made something that you may need. They are the Patrol Shields. They may put you at an advantage against this next monster. Good luck!" "Thanks," said Akira, "let's go, guys!" "Power up!" said the rangers as they morphed. DJ Zombie started firing magic disks at the rangers. The magic disks were hitting the shield, but the rangers were not progressing in the battle. "We're getting nowhere," said Jose, "we need a plan!" "I have an idea," said Ian, "let's keep advancing shielf first letting the magic disks hit the shields and then when we are close enough, we give this guy as much hits as we can with our light sabers as we can. Hopefully, we can weaken this guy!" "Makes sense to me," said Akira, "let's do it!" The rangers employed their Patrol Shields and came towards DJ Zombie while the magic disks were hitting the Patrol Shields. When then rangers came close enough to him, the rangers hit DJ Zombie with multiple laser saber attacks. DJ Zombie fell over and was extremely weak. The rangers were about to ready the Patrol Cannon, but they did not get their chance. King Zor healed him and mad him as giant. The rangers called on the Terra Zords and formed the Terra Megazord. The rangers followed the same strategy. The rangers came at DJ Zombie while the magic disks were hitting the Terra Shield. Then they readied the Terra Saber and hit DJ zombie and kicked him on the ground. After DJ Zombie got up, the rangers had already readied the Terra Saber and then they thrust it through him. DJ Zombie fell backwards and exploded. DJ Zombie was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated, retired their zords, and went back to the starbase.